Five Nights At Alfred's
by Epicfroggz
Summary: Ludwig takes a job at Alfred Fazhero's Pizza, against his brother's advice. As we all know, he's in for a really stressful ride. And what's up with all these robots trying to kill him eh? Nevertheless, he gets money, and uncovers something that wasn't meant to be seen. Human/Animatronic AU, human names used.
1. Night One

Night One

"Ciao new security guard! I just wanted to record this message for you ve, so you could-a get settled in on this first night! I used to work right there where you are before you, and I'm actually finishing up my last week ve. Anyways, I know it may seem, uh, overwhelming, but there is nothing to worry about! Just focus on getting through the first night ve.

"Um, first I have to read this greeting from the-a company, wait a minute lemme get it. Welcome to Alfred Fazhero's Pizza, a magical place for kids and adults alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazhero Entertainment isn't responsible for damaged property or person; upon discovering that damage or death-a occurred a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days, yada yada yada.

"That might sound bad ve, but nothing will go wrong, really! Our animatronics can get a bit twitchy at night ve, but it isn't their fault! I mean, they are forced to sing-a the same songs over and over without siestas, so they are kind-a irritated. Remember that these characters hold a special place in many people's hearts ve, so respect would be good-a.

"Now the animatronics do walk around a bit, they are in some free roaming mode during the night ve. I think their 'servos' get locked up if they are off for too long-a, well, they used to walk around during daytime too ve. Buuuut then was the bite of '87 that we don't talk about-a. Ve, it's amazing how long one can live without their frontal lobe~!

"The only real risk to you though, if any, is that if the animatronics see you after hours ve, they won't recognize you as a person, more like a metal endoskeleton without a costume on. That is against the rules here at Alfred Fazhero's Pizza, they will probably try to forcefully push you into a suit. That doesn't sound so bad, but the suits are filled with metal and wire and animatronic stuff, especially around the face. Ve, not very pleasant-a. …

"But hey, first night should be easy! Talk to you tomorrow, check the cameras, and make sure to only close the doors when necessary! Got to conserve-a power ve. Ciao!"

Well that's fun. Ludwig yawned a bit, stretching his arms into the air. The old desk fan whirred, blowing something resembling a breeze into the German's face. The little black fan used to be his brother's when he was a security guard, but he doesn't need it anymore. No, not at all…

Anyways, Ludwig decided to test out the cameras that the phone guy was talking about, since that was his job. On his tablet there was a nice little interface where he could switch cameras. How useful, he thought.

Camera 1a was where the animatronics were, and the tablet labled this 'the Show Stage'. If there was one phrase to describe Ludwig's first thoughts on the robots it was "mildly friendly". There were three of them: a brown bear with glasses, a top hat, and a strange piece of hair that stuck up, a chicken with wavy golden hair and a bib, and a purple rabbit with what could only be described as a ponytail for hair. Huh, so these were Alfred Fazhero, Francis the Chicken, and Yao the Bunny. Again, mildly friendly. … But wasn't there a fourth one? Ludwig shrugged, deciding that he might be in another camera.

He flicked through the other cameras. Camera 1b was the Party Room, Cam 1c was a curtain with a sign that said 'Out of Order!' (it was labeled Pirate's Cove by the tablet), Cam 2a was the left hallway with Cam 2b being the corner of said hallway. Cam 3 was a janitor's closet on the same hall. Cameras 4a and 4b were both the right hallway. Camera 5 was a maintenance room with parts and suits strewn about, Cam 6 was the kitchen, although that room was audio only. Finally, Camera 7 was the restrooms.

Wow, it was already 2 AM? That's good. Time sure goes by fast when you are working, Ludwig thought. He reached over and poked the buttons on the wall. One of them turned on the light outside the room, and the other closed the thick metal door. This setup was the same for the other side of the room. Ludwig leaned back in his chair. This seemed easy, almost too easy. He relaxed slightly but decided to still keep his guard up. No burglars or murderers would get to him today! Er, tonight.

Looking back at his tablet he noticed the other things on the interface, such as the power percentage and usage meter. He guessed he couldn't use up all the power, or else he couldn't do his job. Ludwig flicked through the cameras and noticed that Yao wasn't on the stage anymore. He quickly looked through the other cams and found a silhouette of the purple bunny in the maintenance room. Good, he thought, the phone guy wasn't lying to me. The animatronics do move about, which is greeaaat. Ludwig wasn't scared at all, seriously, he was just slightly anxious. Really.

Yao the Bunny wasn't the next one that moved though. It was Francis that made Ludwig frantically search through the cameras once more. He had found the strangely girly chicken man in between some tables in the party room. It looked like it was smiling at him. Ludwig's eyes narrowed at the tablet. He frowned, making forceful 'hmmMMM' sound. They were just animatronics, just robots. Why did he feel as if they were _mocking_ him?

Ludwig shook his head. He was being silly. Ludwig put down the tablet and composed himself. He remembered when his big brother would tell him stories of his first night. He had always had the chills, and there were a few more animatronics than what Ludwig was facing. He steeled his courage. Ludwig would live through this first night, he would get through unscathed! Yes, nothing would happen to him!

While he was thinking Ludwig subconsciously pushed the button for the light, and what he saw chased away that courage of his. Yao was visiting him, it seemed. Luddy jabbed the door button and froze.

…

He pushed the light button and the darn rabbit was still there. Ludwig imagined yelling at the bunny, telling it to leave him alone, but the silence was too heavy to lift. He looked to the other side of the room suspiciously. During his fright the other one could have snuck up on him too. He leaned over to the other side and turned on the light. The hall was empty, thankfully. Ludwig took a deep breath. And another. And a few more.

Yao was gone, allowing Ludwig to open the door. When he reached over the tablet he had fell on the ground, turning on to Camera 1a. There were no animatronics on the stage. It was 4 AM. Luddy opened the left door and picked up that darned tablet. He looked through the rest of the cameras for a while, determined to be completely emotionless. He would NOT get scared. Yao was in the janitor's closet for awhile, Francis switched between the restrooms and the kitchen. Or, Ludwig assumed it was the chicken banging the pots and pans. Alfred was nowhere to be seen for most of the time. The only thing Ludwig wanted to know is that he wasn't being 'forcefully shoved into a suit', as the Italian phone guy had put it.

CLICK.

Everything went dark. Ludwig jumped a little. Oh. Oh no. He had been on the tablet for too long and the power had run out. Ludwig quivered ever so slightly in the pitch black darkness. Suddenly, a music box could be heard and Ludwig saw Alfred Fazhero in the left doorway. He swore the bear was smirking.

Everything went dark again. The music stopped and the only sound was the pounding in Ludwig's chest. He was scared now.

The darkness and silence stretched out for a loooong time. Suddenly everything turned back on and children cheering came out of the loudspeakers. There was no Alfred anywhere. Ludwig stayed frozen for a while until he finally cracked a smile. Hah, he did it! Now he could go home and forget whatever the hell just happened, and he could tell his brother about his first night experiences just as he had. Ludwig would never return again, never, never, ne-

It was only the first night.

Ludwig slumped on the desk and groaned.

* * *

 **So that's the first night. I'm sure our favorite German will be FIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEE. ;D**

 **Anyways, I'm not sure whether this is just Hetalia or a Hetalia-FNAF crossover. For now I'll just leave it as Hetalia. Alsoooo, I rated this T because I dunno how scary this is or if there is going to be violence or what the fanfiction people consider a K+ story. Hm. This fic doesn't include Russia or Canada, they're going to be in the second one. ;) And yea, Italy is the phone guy. Deal with it.**

 **Once I the 7 nights and the epilogue are over, I'll do FNAA 2 with our darling Gilbert. Ludwig will think about him occasionally in this one, and in the epilogue he will make an appearance.**

 **So yea. See you froggies next time!**

 **~EpicFroggz :D**


	2. Night Two

Night Two

"Ciao again! If you are hearing-a this you did it! YAY~! I won't be so long this time since Alfie and the others move more as the week goes on ve. It might be good to look at the cameras while I talk, so that they don't sneak up on you ve. Interestingly enough, Alfred himself doesn't walk very often-a. I once heard he gets more active in the dark though. That's why you don't run out of power ve~!

"Anyways, make sure you are using your-a door lights! There are some 'blind spots' in your cameras view that happen to be right outside your doors. If you can't find someone they are probably there ve. You may only have a few seconds to react, not that you'll be in any danger if you don't of course.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove, the one that's out of order. The character in there is unique in the way that he moves more if you don't look at him enough. I guess he wants to be watched when he is taking his siestas, and he wakes up if you don't! I'm sure everything will be all right, talk to you soon! Ciao~!"

Yeah, yeah, I'll be juuust fine, Ludwig thought. Even though that Yao had already moved and was staring him down in the janitor's closet. The other two were still on the Show Stage thankfully. Ludwig figured that he would at least live until 2 AM, and it was already 1. Maybe he had time to think a little.

When he had come home yesterday morning, his brother Gilbert almost cried. He was yelling at him, "Vhy vould you take a job zhere?!" and, "Are you freaking _insane_?!" Ludwig had tried to calm him down, telling him it was better than his first time and that he was going to be fine, but it was in vain. Ludwig had eventually decided to read the manual from the company while Gilbert hit his head against the wall.

Ludwig frowned. He was going to be fine, right? Surely he wouldn't end up like his poor brother…

Francis had moved when Ludwig checked the Show Stage again. The two most annoying ones were in their respective halls; Yao in the left hall and Francis in the right. Alfred was looking at the camera, but was still on the Show Stage. With 83% power left, Ludwig determined that he may live until 3 AM and not 2. He took off the security guard cap and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. He'll be fine, so so fine.

Ludwig heard a noise and immediately turned on the tablet again. He checked Pirate Cove, and was surprised to find a lovely fox with striking emerald eyes and… Where those _eyebrows_? Ja, they were. Fat, black 'eyebrows' and an eye patch adorned the eyes of the pirate. This must be the character in the Cove that the phone guy was talking about, the fourth one. Luddy racked his head for his name.

Arthur? Yeah, Arthur the Pirate Fox. Greaaaaaat, now I have more to deal with, Ludwig thought. It is still not as many as his brother's experiences, but that doesn't mean it is better, right? Still moderately frightening. Moderately.

It was 3 AM, the time Ludwig thought they would get him. Yao stood silently in the hall corner, with Francis smiling his cocky grin at the hall camera. Alfred still hadn't moved, surprisingly. All was looking swell, with 58% power left. Ludwig still found himself glaring at the tablet, and honestly, he was also getting sleepy. Gilbert hadn't let him have much sleep during yesterday, with his constant nagging.

It was 5 AM when suddenly Ludwig heard something like running, heavy footsteps pounding on the restaurant's floor. He quickly checked the tablet only to be too late. Arthur poked his head into the office, jaw dropping and eye patch flipping open. A shrill shriek came from the damaged bot, and a similar scream came from Ludwig himself.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 **Game Over**

Wait, game over? What the heck? This isn't a game! Ludwig blinked awake, frowning slightly. Confusedly, he checked the tablet. Yao was chilling out in the Party Room, while Francis was having a good time peeking into the girl's restroom. Alfred was nowhere to be seen, and the foxy fox was now fully out of the curtains, but wasn't actually killing him yet. It was just before 5 AM.

…

Oh, 5 AM was when he was practically killed in his dream, wasn't it. Ludwig made a frustrated noise and reached over to close the left door. That Arthur would not get him in real life!

Although, Ludwig got a feeling he wasn't entirely set for the rest of his shift, for he still didn't know where Alfred was. When he checked the right hall cameras, Francis was at the far end. He wasn't close enough to get him yet so why did he feel there was something else in that hallway…? Ludwig shuddered slightly, and just to be sure he closed the right door.

POM POM POM POM

Ludwig flinched so hard, not jumped, just flinched. That pounding on the left door was making the power usage meter go haywire, and unfortunately he was already at 21 percent. Ludwig blankly stared at the left door until the pounding ceased.

Oookaayyy…. He took a shaky breath. Ludwig certainly didn't want Arthur's insight on the situation, but he supposed 15% power was totally okay. There were only a few minutes left until 6 AM, hopefully.

"YAAAAAYYY!" The children cheering came through the loudspeakers just as they had yesterday, and Ludwig found himself mentally cheering along with them. He got up from his uncomfortable chair and marched down the hall and to the exit. The animatronics were back where they were supposed to be. Everything was great. His brother would hopefully not yell at him, maybe congratulate him for his accomplishments, maybe he would even give some helpful advice. Of course that all depended on his mood… Either way, everything would be wonderful for him and the robots of the dreaded pizzeria.

Until he had to see them tomorrow. Uuuughhhh.

* * *

 **LUDWIG FELL ASLEEP AND LIVED. ALL HAIL LORD DOITSU.**

 **I mean, what. Heh, so night two guys. With that England guy everybody seems to like being that Foxy guy that everybody seems to like. I don't really like either really. My favorite animatronic is Balloon Boy and he doesn't come until the second game, and my favorite nation is Russia and he (and Canada) won't make an appearance until FNAA 2, the sequel to this fanfic. Of course, I'll pair up my favorites, so Russia will be Balloony Boy and Canadia will me Marionetty.  
Also, I am drawing a cover for this story and will do so for the second one too. I just haven't colored it yet. So, see you froggies next time!**

 **~EpicFroggz :D**


	3. Night Three

Night Three

"Ciao again! It looks like you are doing-a great! Most don't last this long ve, I mean, like, they move on to other stuff and things… He he, it is not like they-a die or anything. He he he… Ve…

"Anywaaays, I'm not going to take too much time, for things start getting really real tonight, ve. Uhm. Yeah. Hey, I had an idea actually, if you get caught you can always-a play dead. You know, so they don't stuff you into a Freddy suit and stuff, ve. There is a chance that-a they think you are an empty suit. …

"Although… They may want to stuff-a metal endo-skellington into you… I wonder how that would work, ve. Yeah, nevermind, just don't get caught and you'll be fine! O-okay, I'll let you do that, see ya on the flip side, ve!"

Ludwig stretched a little bit as the phone call ended. There was a lot to do, a lot to think about, and this time, Ludwig was going to be ready. No, Ludwig was already ready. He breathed in an air of resolve. He had learned a few tricks from his brother, most of which involved the phrase: DON'T PANIC. (This had gotten stuck in his head after Gilbert repeated it over and over and over again). Panic would lead to bad decision making and ultimately, death. Or extreme mauling of the face. Whichever came first.

Francis was the first to leave the stage, and Ludwig kept some tabs on him. The main priority was keeping Arthur away, as his big brother had said. This meant constantly checking Pirate's Cove, and not so much the other cameras. As long as Ludwig had a general idea of where each of the animatronics were, he would be theoretically okay. Although, Alfred would be a problem as he hasn't really shown up in any cameras when he leaves…

Francis smiled maniacally into the right hall camera, and Ludwig grunted at him. The others hadn't seemed to have left yet, but, it was only 2 AM.

Ludwig had found his brother in the basement when he had come home in the morning yesterday. Sometimes he found him there, tinkering with something he never let Ludwig see. He never found the chance to ask about the thing, although it was practically sacred to Gilbert. That particular morning though, his big bro was on the brink of tears, which was never a good sign. Ludwig's 'guten morgen' had snapped Gilbert out of staring at his cloaked contraption.

He was really happy to see Ludwig alive, it seemed. His big brother had taken once last melancholy glance at the cloaked thing before covering it up again. Without even asking, Gilbert had told him every single good tip he could possibly give, and since it was such a rare occurrence, Ludwig wrote it all down.

So far, everything was actually going quite swell, although Ludwig had to be alert at all times. Deep down inside, he really wanted to go home and ask his brother why, but first he had to get out of this living nightmare. Always alert, no panic, all would be fine, right?

Well, that is until Ludwig saw **him**. He only appeared for a split second, followed by what could only be described as hallucinations of the animatronics' faces. He seemed to be an old, limp Alfred Fazhero, all yellow and rotten. It also seemed like he was… crying… Whoever he was, he left Ludwig's brain muddled, having to take heavy breaths to calm himself down.

What was that? What..? Was he hallucinating? That thing, what, what..? Nein, nein, nein, don't go changing it all up on him now! At least it is getting a little easier to think… What the hell, man…

When Ludwig regained his senses, he fumbled to check the cameras. Arthur was peeking out of the cove, and none of the animatronics were on the stage. Yao was in the supply closet, and Francis was checking out the corner of the hall. Still no Alfred to be seen.

Then, both Yao and Francis arrived at the doors, prompting Ludwig to quickly close them. He concluded that they were probably going to stay there for awhile, and he hoped that his 17% would last him the final hour.

"Get avay from zhe door…" Ludwig muttered. "I have enough powver for you two, just go avay…" But the two were still there.

The slowly depleting power seemed to count down Ludwig's last seconds. He imagined one of the two to ask, "Any last words?" He gulped. 3%. Ludwig started getting a little sweaty. 2%. Breathing heavier. 1%. This is the end. 0%.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Luddy looked up wide-eyed. Huh? That was it? He should have been happy but he didn't feel like he won. Well… I guess… I guess I'll leave now. Ludwig left with uncertainty.

* * *

 **Ooooo, a little short, yet I hope it was a juicy chapter. First Gilbert is hiding something, and then Golden Alfred appears! Ludwig may or may not have the formula down, but you can never be sure. I wonder what Gilbert is hiding, why he needs to fix it, and why does he get so depressed when he looks at it? (This is a suggestion for you to guess in a review, which is definitely appreciated) XD  
I will give you one hint, it has to do with something in the past. :D Guess away my froggies. **

**~EpicFroggz**


	4. Night Four

Night Four

"Ciao ciao, hey, wow you made it to day-a four! I, I'm not meaning to doubt-a you or anything but I didn't think you'd make it, ve… Hey, listen, I-I may not be able to send-a message tomorrow… _BANG BANG…_ It's been-a, ve, a bad night for me. I'm glad I got to, to record these for-a you when I could… _BANG BANG…_

"Uh, uh, hehe, can you, can you do me a favor-a? M-Maybe sometime you could check inside those suits ve, the ones in the back room? I-I-I'll try to h-hold out until someone checks, maybe, maybe it won't be so bad! _BANG BANG…_ I always wondered what was in those h-heads back there, oh dio… _Do do do da da dum… BANG BANG…_

"Oh no. _BLARHHHHHH!_ "

Ludwig's eyes widened and he looked around wildly when the call ended. Did that Italian man just, did he just die!? Gulping, Luddy decided not to question it and focus on not dying too early into the night. His brother had told him that by this point the cameras didn't matter, all he had to do was check Arthur and the doors. Well, Gilbert had really said _flash_ Arthur and something about not waking a baby? Ludwig had decided to ignore that part of his older brother's ramblings; he was probably just talking about his own experiences.

The guard inhaled and exhaled deeply; he just had to stay calm. Though, he couldn't help his movements being frantic when he quickly flicked on his tablet to check the Cove and then whipped his head around to the door lights to push the buttons. His heart nearly skipped a beat when the fox pirate thing peered at him from the violet curtains; he'd been checking as much as he could, how could that thing have woken up?! Ludwig shook his head and licked his parched lips, poking the left door light and nearly slamming it shut when Yao waited there menacingly. He couldn't help his steadily rising breathing rate, couldn't help counting down the minutes of every hour, and couldn't help thinking about that poor man who must have been killed right as he was recording the message.

Arthur was out of the curtains now, seeming to laugh at him cockily, thick eyebrows raised and jaws wide. Luddy suddenly heard some snickering coming from his right side, as if someone was mocking him. That door came down without him even bothering to check the light. For all he knew it was _Alfred_ that was laughing at him, though he couldn't be sure. After checking the Cove again and hearing running, the other door came down shut too.

Ludwig clutched the tablet tightly, not wanting to move now that he was shut in. His knuckles were white, beads of sweat running down his forehead, the only thing he could hear being his loud breathing and the _BANG BANG BANG_ coming from his left. The power ticked down faster than he would have liked. Luddy recognized the banging as his end, just as it was the end of the phone person. With Alfred snickering just outside his door, though it seemed to be right in his ear, and Francis clattering in the kitchen some distance away, it was enough to set off all of Ludwig's nerves. _I'm losing it_ , he thought. Usually he had everything under control, but not tonight. It was nearing six when the power went out.

Alfred came swiftly and quickly, glowing eyes watching him from behind his 'kid-friendly' glasses. The bear played the melody to Ludwig's doom; he waited and waited, the music freezing him up. There was no way he would win, there was no way to survive this. Everything went pitch black, and the night guard scrunched his eyes shut, not wanting to see the friendly animatronic murder him.

"YAAAAAYY!" The lights flickered back on with a few sparks, and only after the cheering subsided did Ludwig open his eyes. He screamed upon seeing how close he'd gotten by.

Alfred Fazhero stared right back at him, thankfully deactivated, but still very much there, and very very close to him. Screaming wouldn't have been the first thing Luddy would have done, but after that stressful night, he needed to release some tension. He gulped when the tablet clattered to the floor, hoping that wouldn't activate the resting bear. Nothing happened. Standing up finally and stepping around the animatronic, he wasn't that surprised to see the rabbit Yao also very close, standing out in the left hall way. Ludwig thought about poking the Asian rabbit's ponytail, but decided against it. He didn't bother to check where the other two were at, only wanting to get in the car and go home. He even wanted to cry a little.

 _No sane man would come back tomorrow_ , he thought, _but… There is something that must be done_. If even only to honor the phone person's death, he absolutely, 100% knew that he had to check the back room. And it had to happen tomorrow, because if he couldn't live a week, then what would be the point?

* * *

 **Alright, so ignore every author's note regarding the next stories and that whole thing about Russia and Balloon Boy and stuff. It's been awhile, and opinions have changed, and I thought more ahead into the story, soooo... Balloon Boy will be _Sealand_ and Russia will be someone very special~! :D Okay, that's it though, bu-bye! ^J^**


	5. Night 5

Night Five

Ludwig hadn't expected the phone to ring, and the ringing was ominous enough that he didn't wish to pick it up. Though, after a few seconds the ringing got on his nerves and he cautiously picked it up. The first thing he heard was static, then this horrible mechanical voice. The voice spout out gibberish, occasionally cutting out to an animatronic screech, until it stopped randomly. Luddy started involuntarily shaking, vision flickering as if he was hallucinating. Two words burned into his mind.

 _It's me_.

It's who? The guard shook his head; it didn't matter at that moment. During the time he was freaking out the others were getting very very close, and he didn't have any more time to waste. He sighed and slammed down the left door, knowing that his buddy Yao was chilling there rather creepily. Alfred watched the camera from the stage, ominously smirking with his trademark smile. After yesterday's close call, he knew that smile a little too well. But, Ludwig was ready for it, for whatever hell these robots wanted to bring on him in this final night. And then he planned to check that back room, to really see what was in these animatronics. But he had to live first.

Most of the night involved Luddy spastically checking the camera on Pirate's Cove and on the stage, then frantically checking the doors and shutting them when needed. Since he used the tablet so quickly, he was actually conserving a lot of power. Of course that changed slightly when 3 AM came around, as Arthur thought it best then to run down the hall maniacally like he always did. While the banging did freak him out a little bit, Ludwig shrugged it off as best as he could.

Then just an hour later, Alfred decided to leave the show stage, laughing all the way. Ludwig remembered to throw down the right door every time he wanted to check on the thickly-eyebrowed fox. Yao and Francis weren't being as annoying as they were on other nights, mostly letting Artie and Al do all the work. Ludwig suspected that the pirate would come knocking down his door sooner or later, but after that run at 3 he didn't come back again. Somehow, amazingly, when it turned over to 6 AM he still had 2% power left. He didn't even break a sweat.

Okay, that's a lie, he was on edge every single minute, but the point was that he lived. That's all that mattered. Now he had a mission to do: check all the animatronics, and check the back room. When he stepped out of his claustrophobic office, he snorted as he saw Arthur seemingly passed out on the floor of the hall. Looks like he was going to get him, but the morning deactivated him before he could. Ludwig knelt down next to the fox, careful not to activate him again; he noted the disgusting, rotten smell of its fur. Very carefully, he popped off the head and gagged.

The entire inside of the fox was stained red, and Ludwig could very clearly see a mangled, decomposing body inside. It was too small to be an adult; a child was in there. _A child._ He dropped the fox head with a clatter. _A dead child_. His vision spun.

 _What is a dead child doing here!?_ Ludwig didn't want to check the other three animatronics, he didn't want to see three other children with the same fate. If they were dead adults he would have been fine, sort of, but children hit him right in his soft spot. He shakily popped the head back on and nearly tripped as he walked away. This wasn't any sort of good, nein nein nein. Luddy wandered over to the back room, the spare parts and service room. Inside it reeked too, the smell fresher, a lot fresher. Two extra Alfred costumes sat slumped in the corner, one of them an ugly yellow while the other the regular brown. He checked the yellow one first, where the smell wasn't as fresh; inside was another child. _Another dead child_. His head spun a little, but the guard managed to keep himself together.

The other costume had blood coming from its eye sockets, and human teeth inside its gaping jaw. Even without checking, Ludwig could tell this one was of an adult; he knew it was the Italian man on the phone. If he himself had died, would this have been his fate? Probably. He didn't wish to know for sure, but ja, probably. He pursed his lips and stepped away from the two costumes. And he kept going back and back and back until he nearly bolted out of the restaurant. There was work to be done; he had to know what had happened to those children, and that meant uncovering the ugly history of Alfred Fazhero's Pizza.

 **END.**

* * *

 **Oooh look at that, nearly back to back updates. And no, before you ask there will not be an epilogue, I'm just going to roll right into FNAA 2, and boy is that one going to be a doozy! I have to make sure Gilbert survives while juggling all the minigames and the thick of the backstory and man will it be tons of fun! So stay tuned for that stuff. ^J^ Ah, I'm so excited to write FNAA 2, because other than finding out what the heck is Gilbert's problem we get to meet some very special people. -giggles- It'll be epic, like my name. :D Anyways, see ya next time my froggies! :D**


End file.
